The invention relates to a side impact protection device.
In a known protection device comprising an inflatable gas bag, the problem exists that the door opening is at least partially covered by the gas bag after an accident. Here, the gas bag is held in this position through its rigidity, which it receives in the inflated state. This problem especially exists with window bags extending from the A to the C column of a vehicle. In contrast to front gas bags, in the case of a side gas bag it is also desired that the inflated state is maintained longer, so that in the case of a roll-over of the vehicle the protective function is ensured. The protection device can also be held in its position by a tensioning band, whereby likewise the door opening is blocked. In particular when the vehicle door is jammed, as is occasionally the case after an accident, the window opening represents the sole possibility for the vehicle occupant to leave the vehicle. Also for the rescue services, often the only access to carry out lifesaving emergency measures exists via the window.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of improving a protection device mentioned in the introduction to the effect that the gas bag, especially a gas bag extending from the A to the C column of the vehicle, is able to be removed quickly and simply from the door opening after inflation.
This is achieved in a side impact protection device comprising an inflatable gas bag which in an inflated state at least partially covers at least one side window of a vehicle. At least one emergency opening device is provided on the gas bag, by means of which the gas bag can be vented. By the relief of air, the gas bag loses its rigidity and can then be easily pushed aside by the occupant or by the emergency services, so that access to or exit from the interior of the vehicle is facilitated.
According to the preferred embodiment of the invention, the emergency opening device consists of a tear-off tab arranged on the gas bag. With this tear-off tab the emergency opening device can be actuated if required and without further accessories.
An embodiment of the invention makes provision that both on the inner face of the gas bag, facing the vehicle occupant, and also on the outer face of the gas bag facing the side wall of the vehicle an emergency opening device is provided. Thereby, an emergency opening device can be actuated both from the outside, i.e. by emergency services, and also from the inside, i.e. by the occupant of the vehicle, and hence the gas bag can be vented.
The problem is also further solved with a side impact protection device which comprises an inflatable gas bag and a tensioning band by means of which the gas bag is fastened to the vehicle. A separation device is provided by which the fastening, via the tensioning band, of the gas bag to the vehicle can be released. If for example the tensioning band is divided, the gas bag is no longer completely fastened to the vehicle and can therefore be more easily pushed aside. As the separation device is preferably provided on the tensioning band, no additional tool has to be obtained in an emergency, whereby valuable time would be lost.
An advantageous embodiment of the invention makes provision that the tensioning band consists of at least two sections which are held together by a By connections means and can be separated by the separation device, with at least one loop being provided as separation device which is attached to one of the two sections and the connection means consisting of a VELCRO(copyright) hook and eye closure. With the VELCRO(copyright) hook and eye closure on the one hand the tensile force between the two sections of the tensioning band can be transferred well, and on the other hand, however, the closure can also be easily released by means of a transverse force applied by the loop.